


you belong to me

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec doesn't understand mundanes, Crack Fanfic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, airport fanfic, they are on their way to italy, two adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> "Did you put all your belongings on?" <br/>the security man asked and Alec frowned. <br/>"Are you serious?" <br/>The security man just raised his eyebrow. <br/>Alec rolled his eyes and turned to Magnus who was standing behind him. <br/>"He told me to." Alec announced</p>
            </blockquote>





	you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> • ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> • enjoy!♡  
> • this is based on a tumblr imagine:  
> "Imagine your otp at the airport at the band with all their bags and the security man asks if they put all their belongings on and person a just taskes person b and puts them on the band."

**A** lec stared at the ticket in his hand. "Magnus? What the hell?" He lifted the paper a bit so he could see it in a different light. "Aren't you excited darling?" Magnus asked and interwined their free hands. Alec swallowed and looked at his boyfriend. "Mhm, sure, i mean i never was in italy, it'll be great i guess, but the institute..."

 

Magnus lifted his right finger and held it above Alecs lips. "I already spoke to your beloved sister and she told me it was no problem." Alec was still unsure and began to play with Magnus' fingers. "But what if something happens while i am away..." Magnus sighed annoyed and dropped his hands. "Then i'll open a portal and you'll be there in a few seconds okay?" Alec saw the fading hope in Magnus' beautiful eyes and felt bad. His boyfriend wanted to surprise him and what did he do? Being an annoying ass. "Please, Alec, please." Alec pulled Magnus closer and layed his head on the warlocks, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. "Okay. I am sorry. I bet this is going to be an amazing trip. Forgive me." Magnus just smiled and buried his face in Alecs shirt. "It's okay. You're head of the institute, it's your job. Just please, don't forget to live." Alec just smiled. After a while he clapped his hands and Magnus flashed him a bright smile. "Let's get ready." he announced and Magnus bounced up and down happily.

 

"I am tired." Alec whined, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his cold hands. Magnus grinned at his sleepy boyfriend. They were standing inside of the airport. "It's never a real vacation without flying." he told Alec the evening before. The roof was made out of glass and giant palm trees were standing around between shops and even a starbucks. Mundanes were running left and right, "like ants." Alec said disapprovingly. "I know you don't like mundanes darling, but i can't do anything about it." the shadowhunter just rolled his eyes and gripped his suitcase tighter. "Where are we supposed to take these?" He asked and looked at their suitcases. Magnus kissed him on his cheek and Alec turned bright red. "Follow me", the warlock smiled and started walking. Alec almost fell over his own feet.

 

Alec lifted the last one of their bags on the band and the security staff checked the weight on a display. "Did you put all your belongings on?" He asked and Alec frowned. "Are you serious?" The security man just raised his eyebrow. "Yes. All your belongings have to go through the security check." Alec rolled his eyes and turned to Magnus who was standing behind him. "He told me to." Alec announced and lifted Magnus up, putting him onto the band with their bags. Magnus blushed. "What?" Alec asked. "I thought..." the security staff grinned. "This is not what i meant." Magnus laughed and stepped off, hugging Alec and kissing him briefly. "I thought it was cute." the warlock whispered. Alecs face was pink. "Shut up." he muttered and turned around, starting to walk away, the laughter of all the other guests and Magnus following him.

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!♡


End file.
